


• Fruition •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Take Me Back to Crema [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Blow Jobs, Brief mention of Elizabeth - so sorry, Closure sort of?, Come Swallowing, Come play if you squint, Cuddles, Experimental format because I was bored, Hand Jobs, Hope it's not too confusing, M/M, Nerves, Timmy has the blues, bit of angst, dope smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Back in Rome towards the end of the CMBYN promo tour. Timmy is melancholy and Armie, of course, knows exactly what he needs...what they both need.





	• Fruition •

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. This is entirely experimental, and while it makes complete sense in my head (obviously) I'm a bit skittish about it translating coherently.  
> So. Many. Brackets.  
> Basically...it kind of reads like a script? (or what I imagine a script might look like anyway) With descriptions of the surroundings in {} and dialog emphasis in <>  
> *facepalm* pretty sure I just added to the confusion, but oh well.  
> Anyway - er. Yeah.
> 
> As always...all mistakes are my own. Please be gentle.

**Timmy:**   _{in baggy sweatpants and stretched out t-shirt, leaning against the railing on his balcony, unfocused eyes on the lights of the city (Rome). He sighs heavily and rests his forehead on his arms.  
His shoulders are tense as he rocks slightly on his feet, fighting the tide of emotions surging through him}_

_[a soft knock on his hotel room door]_

_{raises his head and checks his watch (midnight) - it can only be one person. Touch of a smile as he shuffles to the door and opens it to find Armie standing there with a dish of Semi-Freddo and an apologetic grin}_

 

 **Armie:** "You left before dessert..."

  
_{notices Timmy's red rimmed eyes and hesitates a little}_

  
"....hey, you okay? You look...I can go. I'll let you get some rest."

 

 **T:** "Nah man, I'm okay. Just wanted to chill and think for a while. It's weird being back here, you know?"

  
_{steps back and opens the door wider}_

  
"Come in. Hang out with me for a while."

 

 **A:** _{smiles, a little unsure, and follows Timmy inside, setting the dessert on the coffee table on his way to join him out on the balcony. He moves in beside him in the small space and silently places a warm hand on the small of his back as Timmy resumes his previous position.}_

 

 **T:** "It feels like the end all of over again...being back here."  <his voice is thick with emotion>

 

 **A:** _{pulls him close and leans down to bury his face in Timmy's curls}_

  
"I know, man...I'm sorry. It's got me too. That's why I came up. I was worried about you. You didn't even say anything when you left the table."

 

 **T:** "I'm sorry. I should've said 'goodnight'...is Luca mad? I didn't want to distract anyone. They're all having so much fun."

 

 **A:** "Nah. He's already into his third bottle and having a heated debate with Giacomo about locations."

 

 **T:** "And Liz?"

 

 **A:** _{squeezes him a little tighter}_

  
"She went to bed."  <quietly>

 

 **T:** "Does she know you're here?"

 

[heavy silence]

 

 **A:** "Yes...."

_{a moments hesitation}_

"...she said she'd see me at breakfast before she went up to our room. She's not expecting me back tonight."

 

 **T:** _{opens his mouth where it's resting on his arm and closes his eyes tight against a soft sob before turning to throw himself into Armie's chest}_

 

 **A:** "Shhhhh..."

  
_{holds Timmy in a fierce hug, one hand buried beneath his hair}_

 

 **T:** _{pushes away after a long moment, his expression sheepish}_

"Sorry."<mumbled as he turns back to lean over the railing>

 

 **A:** _{rubs his back gently}_

  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. Hey..."

  
_{waits for Timmy to look at him over his shoulder}_

  
"...talk to me."

 

 **T:** _{furrows his brow and rubs his face on his arms, rests his chin and takes a deep breath}_

  
"I don't know what to say."

  
_{his eyes dart to Armie's, they're wet with unshed tears}_

 

 **A:** "You have regrets?"  <softly>

 

 **T:** _{takes a huge breath and huffs nervously as he grips the railing and stretches back before standing and stepping closer to meet Armie's gaze full on}_

  
"Only one."

 

 **A:** _{eyes drifting down from Timmy's intense gaze to his mouth briefly, his lips opening slightly in an almost playful smile}_

  
"Dare I ask?"

 

 **T:** "You already know."

 

 **A:** _{smiling as he leans down closer to taste Timmy's breath}_

  
"Are you sure about this?"

 

 **T:** _{pushes his hips forward just enough to emphasize his answer}_

  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

  
_{kisses him tentatively, sweetly}_

 

 **A:** _{inhales deeply through his nose, his hands going to Timmy's hips as they kiss softly for a brief moment before reluctantly pulling away}_

  
"We shouldn't be doing this out here."

 

**T:** _{moves back to his original position, a little breathless and dazed}_

 

 **A:** _{pulls out a joint and lights up, rests his arms on the railing next to Timmy and passes to him}_

  
"Would you believe me if I said I was nervous?"

 

 **T:** _{nods emphatically, huffing little nervous breaths as he accepts the joint}_

  
"Do you think this will help?"

 

 **A:** _{laughs as he watches him take a deep drag}_

  
"I hope so..."

 

_[nothing else is said as they linger on the balcony, darting nervous heated looks at each other until the joint is finished]_

 

 **A:** _{takes Timmy's hand and leads him back into the suite...t_ _hey turn to each other in front of the couch and kiss more openly, hands now clutching at shirts and muscles as their breathing escalates}_

"Off."

_{pushes Timmy's shirt up impatiently}_

 

 **T:** _{can't help but giggle at the reflection of them in the mirror behind the sofa...the moment pinging the memory of a scene from Elio's bedroom}_

"Sit down. Please."

 

 **A:** _{drops heavily to the cushions and looks up in awe, his hands tight on Timmy's hips as he watches him strip off his shirt and smile down at him with almost cocky self confidence}_

 

 **T:** "I remember how hard you got the first time I did this...it was almost too easy to forget the cameras were there."  <murmured softly>

_{he drops the shirt and straddles Armie's thighs, pressing the already tented front of his sweatpants against his chest}_

 

 **A:** _{low growls in his throat, his hands sliding up Timmy's back, encouraging him to press harder}_

  
"I thought I was going to embarrass myself in front of everyone...I didn't want to stop."

 

 **T:** "You don't have to stop now."

 

 **A:** _{moans, biting at Timmy's abs before roughly pulling him down to sit on his crotch}_

  
"Tim...."

 

 **T:** _{grinds down on him, his forehead pressed against the top of Armie's head as he watches Timmy's hips move}_

  
"Touch me. Touch me like you've wanted to."  <panting>

 

 **A:** _{slides his hands down Timmy's thighs then back up to cup his crotch}_

  
"Fuck...I can't believe this is finally happening."

_  
{looks up into Timmy's eyes}_

  
"Do you have any idea how long..?"

 

 **T:** _{gasps and pushes against his hand}_

  
"I'm guessing not as long as me."

 

 **A:** "Longer. I feel like I've wanted you forever."

  
_{stops squeezing him and moves his hand up to the elastic of his waistband}_

  
"May I?"

 

 **T:** "Yes, please."  <sounding desperate>

 

 **A:** _{slowly pulls the fabric down to reveal Timmy's dick, already flushed and leaking}_

 

 **T:** "Oh god...s-slow...fuck...slow."  <whimpered as Armie gently wraps his fingers around him>

 

 **A:** "I want to make you come. I want to watch..."

 

 **T:** _{makes pitiful noises and hastily reaches for the buttons of Armie's shirt}_

  
"I'm gonna ruin your shirt...Liz will see."

 

 **A:** "I don't care."  <breathless, his hand already setting a pace>

 

 **T:** _{yelps softly, his fingers struggling with last button as he finally gets his shirt open and thrusts hard into his hand}_

  
"I'm gonna come - Armie - fuck!"

  
_{hisses a rough breath through clenched teeth}_

 

 **A:** _{leans back and angles his stroke so that Timmy's head brushes his belly}_

  
"Do it...come for me...come, baby...come..."

  
_{his hips rise beneath Timmy, his cock hard and straining as he watches the first watery spurt splash all the way up to his chest}_

 

 **T:** _{digs his fingers into Armie's shoulders and bucks hard and fast, his rhythm faltering as the next thicker surge jolts from his purpled head}_

 

 **A:** _{drags his eyes up from Timmy's cock to his face, smiling through gritted teeth as he watches his expression change with every stroke that pulls him further over the edge}_

  
"My god, you're beautiful..."  <whispered reverently>

 

 **T:** _{shudders and slowly collapses forward to kiss him through the slow slide down the other side of his orgasm}_

 

 **A:** { _toys with his mouth, tongueing him wetly as he gentles his stroke and thrusts up against him}_

 

 **T:** _{hisses softly as he becomes over-sensitive, looks at Armie with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile}_

  
"Sorry. That was fast. It's been building for a while."

 

 **A:** "Don't apologize. I've been wanting to do that for a /very/ long time...and we have all night."

 

 **T:** _{cheeks coloring as he settles his ass down over Armie's straining erection}_

"Will you let me suck you? I never have before, but..."

 

 **A:** "Do you really want to? You don't have to. I can wait..."

 

 **T:** _{nods with a little smile, not quite meeting Armie's eyes}_

  
"I've dreamed about it more than once."

 

 **A:** _{drops his head back against the cushions and groans quietly}_

 

 **T:** "Is that a yes?"

 

 **A:** _{lifts his head and grins wolfishly}_

  
"That's a definite yes."

 

 **T:** _{grabs his discarded t-shirt and makes a move to wipe down Armie's torso as he moves from his lap}_

 

 **A:** "No. Leave it. I want to smell you on me when I look down..."

 

 **T:** _{bites his lip and smiles as he slides to the floor}_

  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not the only one who's given this some thought?"

 

 **A:** _{smiles crookedly, his cheeks going a little pink}_

  
"No idea."

 

 **T:** "May I?"

  
_{flashes a playful look up, his hands on Armie's belt}_

 

 **A:** "Tim...I'm dying here."

_{laughs}_

 

 **T:** _{smiles as he quickly makes short work of his belt and zipper}_

 

 **A:** _{watches with bated breath as Timmy reaches inside and curls his fingers around him to pull him out}_

 

 **T:** "fuuuuck..."  <more of an exhalation than a word>

  
_{pulls him out and leans down to lay a soft, chaste kiss on his head as he looks up at Armie from beneath his lashes}_

 

 **A:** "Tim..."  <gasped more than spoken>

 

 **T:** _{slowly closes his eyes as he opens his mouth and drops down to lick him from root to tip}_

 

 **A:** "Damn - are you sure you've never done this before?"  <shakey, breathless>

 

 **T:** _{smiles up at him wickedly before opening wide and taking his head in for a gentle teasing suck, releasing him with a soft pop}_

  
"I want you to come in my mouth."  <whispered against his head, his eyes soft and pleading>

 

 **A:** _{cups the side of his face with one gentle hand, the other roughly clutching at the fabric of the cushions}_

  
"Fuck...Tim...really?"

 

 **T:** _{nods with a sweet smile before taking him down as far as he can in one long suck}_

 

 **A:** _{digs his fingers into Timmy's curls and whimpers loudly, his head dropping back against the cushions with a thump}_

 

 **T:** _{hums and twists his hand around the base of Armie's cock as he slides back up}_

 

 **A:** _{lifts his head and drags his eyes over Timmy's spunk glistening on his belly before meeting his eyes again}_

  
"Is this okay?"

  
_{gently guides him down his shaft again as he barely nudges his hips up}_

 

 **T:** _{sucks harder and nods in answer}_

 

_[soft, wet sounds fill the spaces in between Armie's gasping breaths as Timmy quickly works him to the edge]_

 

 **A:** "Tim—"  <choked>

 

 **T:** _{works his hand faster, pulls back to tongue the sensitive underside between rhythmic sucks as Armie spills over his tongue}_

 

 **A:** _{writhes and clutches at Timmy's curls, straining to keep himself from fucking into his mouth roughly as he reaches his peak and dies a little}_

 

_[shattered breaths and soft curses mingle with praises and swallowing sounds as Timmy holds him through the last spasms]_

 

 **A:** _{gently nudges him off as he begins to soften}_

 

 **T:** _{looks up, dazed and dreamy, the corners of his mouth wet, lips swollen and reddened}_

 

 **A:** "Fuck...come here."

_  
{pulls him back up onto his lap and cradles him against his chest}_

 

_[all is quiet for a long time, Armie starts to drift off, his hands slowly stroking Timmy's back]_

 

 **T:** "Was that okay?"

 

 **A:** _{snorts softly}_

  
"You couldn't tell?"

 

 **T:**   _{grins against his neck, nudging his already thickening cock against him with a little squirm}_

 

 **A:** "Jesus, Timmy..."

 


End file.
